Full Circle
by strwbrygrl77
Summary: Can you believe it, Phoebe? We've been through so much since the first time I switched powers with Leo. Now here we are again. We've come full circle. . . ." This is my version of how Leo and Piper could have reunited in S6.
1. Ambush

_**Author's Note**_: Hi everyone! I'm a new author here - but I've been reading the fan fiction stories for years! I wrote this story a couple of years back and recently mustered up my courage to submit it for your reading pleasure. This story is set in S6, shortly after the episode "Prince Charmed" (the girls know that Wyatt is the evil Chris has come back to stop and as a result do not currently trust him). This story is FINISHED - but I am only publishing chapter one at this time. If you want more, you have to let me know!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not, of course, own any of the characters from Charmed. Only the elder Alexander is my creation.

"**FULL CIRCLE"**

Piper's eyelids fluttered open to see late afternoon sunlight streaking across her bed. _I must have fallen asleep after putting Wyatt down for his nap_, Piper mused – even now, she could hear him stirring over the monitor on her nightstand. As she reached over to turn the volume down, her hand unconsciously brushed the pillow opposite her own. Piper sighed as an unwelcome wave of emotion swept through her. She had been dreaming of Leo – of their life together before he had been turned into one of "them". She fingered the charm bracelet on her right wrist and decided to remove it before her date with Greg. After all, she didn't really want to explain how her ex-husband had given her the perfect birthday present – something she thought had been lost forever long ago. Piper rolled over and looked at the clock – 5:30pm. She needed to feed Wyatt and call Leo so she could get ready. She frowned and sighed again as she recalled how strange Leo had been acting lately. He always made time for Wyatt and he said that she deserved the life he could no longer give her. He never said a word when she left for a date with Greg, but she could feel Leo's eyes burning a hole clear through her as she walked out the front door of the manor. Shaking her head to clear it, Piper told herself for the hundredth time to focus on the present, not the past. A normal life – that's what she had always wanted. For the past five years Piper had thought Leo was the one to give her that normalcy she had been craving. She didn't know if Greg was 'the one' but she had to try and make a new life for her and Wyatt.

Blue orbs began to gather at the foot of her bed. Piper sat up as Wyatt appeared, squealing and clapping his hands.

"What are you doing, little man? You know you're not supposed to-" Piper broke off her scolding as a second column of blue orbs appeared near her bed even as she heard Leo's voice calling,

"Where are you, Wyatt? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" By this time Leo had fully materialized to see his son laughing at him from the bed and Piper looking on in disapproval. "Look, Piper, I can explain--"

"What is this, a whitelighter's version of hide-and-seek?" Piper frowned.

Wyatt launched himself off the bed toward his father. Piper gasped in alarm and jumped to her feet even as Leo stepped forward and caught his son easily in his arms. Piper sighed in exasperation and moved past them towards the bathroom. "Since you're already here, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for my date. Would you mind feeding Wyatt? I think there are some leftovers in the refrigerator from dinner if you're hungry too."

Leo tossed Wyatt into the air causing his son to chortle in delight. "I'm always hungry for home cooking – especially if you made the food," Leo said as he crossed the room and set Wyatt inside his playpen. "But I can't stay."

"What do you mean? I thought you said you could watch Wyatt for me tonight-"

"Piper, relax," Leo smiled reassuringly and flicked his eyes toward the ceiling. "I got 'paged' a little while ago, some emergency meeting. I'll be back in time for you to meet Greg."

"Are you sure? Because when you orb out, you tend to lose track of time down here. Maybe I should just ask Phoebe to watch Wyatt since she's in town for a few days."

During her tirade, Leo had moved closer to her and now he placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. A few months ago Piper would have shrugged out of his touch; but they'd made so much progress of late that now she just stood still, secretly reveling in the feeling of his touch.

"Nothing is more important to me than spending time with our son. I promise I'll be back in time for your date. But if it will make you feel better, go ahead, call Phoebe and ask her to come home." Leo leaned forward slightly and for one brief moment Piper thought he was going to kiss her. But he just smiled reassuringly and orbed out, causing Piper to stumble slightly from the release of his pressure on her shoulders. Wyatt began to wail as Piper removed her charm bracelet, setting it on her nightstand. Scooping Wyatt up in her arms, she rocked him back and forth.

"Why don't we see what we can find for your supper and then we'll call Aunt Phoebe? You two will have fun tonight," Piper cooed even as Wyatt's screams grew louder, leaving no doubt in her mind that who Wyatt really wanted to spend the evening with was his father.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Leo had almost forgotten how bad the pain was. Almost. Piper was going to kill him – if he didn't die first. He had been on the way back to the manor when he had heard an innocent calling for help. No whitelighter was answering and Leo couldn't ignore the call and turn his back on an innocent. But when he orbed into the alley he found no innocent, in fact, the place was deserted. Shrugging in confusion, he was preparing to leave when the darklighter's arrow hit him. Pain shot through his abdomen as he collapsed to the pavement and passed out.

Leo had no idea how long he had lain in the alley before he regained consciousness. Grimacing through the pain he tried to orb but discovered that he was already too weak from blood loss. He tried to climb to his feet but he had already lost the feeling in his legs. Leo had never encountered a darklighter's poison that worked this quickly. Leo gritted his teeth in frustration and closed his eyes. _Piper_. If only there was some way to contact her. His link to her was still strong - he could tell instantly whenever she was in any kind of physical or emotional distress. But Piper had closed herself off to him and it was unlikely that he could reach out to her consciousness now. Not when she had shut down her end of their very strong, almost telepathic bond. But without the ability to orb, he knew that he needed Charmed Ones help to get out of here, so he had to try to contact Piper. He pictured her in his mind's eye and she came into focus, laughing and beautiful, sitting in a restaurant across the table from Greg. He said her name over and over and saw Piper break off her conversation in mid-sentence. Leo's hopes soared but then he saw Piper shake her head and start talking to Greg again. Leo sighed in frustration as the fragile connection broke. No, there was no way that he could reach Piper for help. This wasn't the way things were supposed to end – he needed to be here for Wyatt. If Chris was right, if he could still be trusted, his son was in great danger. Leo closed his eyes against the pain and began to drag himself along the ground. Leaning against a building on one side of the alley, Leo tried to catch his breath and plot his next move. _I'm sorry, Wyatt. I love you._

_**Please review!**  
_


	2. Rescue Me

_**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews -- keep 'em coming! This update is dedicated to my first reviewers, all three of you!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**_

CHAPTER TWO

"Piper? Piper? Are you all right?"

Piper heard Greg's voice as if it came from a great distance. It was as if someone else had been calling her name. She could have sworn . . . _Leo_? Shaking her head to clear it, she pasted a bright smile on her face and focused on the attractive man across the table.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"I know raising Wyatt alone is an exhausting job."

"Oh, I'm not alone. I have my sisters and Leo is always there for our son-" Piper again broke off, frowning into space. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was _very _wrong.

"Piper, are you sure you feel all right?"

Just then Piper's cell phone rang. Glancing down at the caller ID she saw it was Phoebe calling. "I'm sorry, Greg, I have to take this. Something may be wrong with Wyatt." She pushed her chair back from the table and answered the phone as she made her way to the lobby. "Hello? Phoebe, are you there?"

"Piper? I'm so sorry to interrupt your date but something's happened to Wyatt."

Piper's heart jumped into her throat. "What happened?"

"Well, I just went upstairs to check on him and while I was watching him, he – uh - orbed out."

Panic was beginning to set in. "What do you mean, he orbed out? Without any warning? He wasn't playing a game with you, like hide-and-seek?"

"A game of what? No, he was sleeping and then his eyes suddenly popped open. He had this really weird look on his face like he wasn't even looking at me and then he just orbed out. You have to come home so we can find him."

"Okay, just let me think of something to tell Greg and-" Piper broke off as Wyatt orbed in at her feet. His face was tear-streaked and his arms reached up to her beseechingly.

"Mama!" he cried.

"Piper, what was that?"

Wanting to laugh and cry with relief at the same time, Piper bent down and scooped up her son. "Phoebe, it's okay. He just orbed to me at the restaurant. We'll be home soon."

"Thank God. See you guys soon."

"Bye." Piper hung up her cell and squeezed Wyatt tightly to her breast. "Little man, you are in big trouble! What were you thinking of, leaving Aunt Phoebe like that, and making her worry? Well, now I have to go and explain to Greg and then we are going home."

Wyatt looked up at Piper with teary eyes and suddenly blue orbs surrounded them both. "Wyatt! Where are you taking us?" Piper exclaimed even as they materialized in a dark, deserted alley. "Ok, enough games, little man. Take us home now."

"Dada!" Wyatt cried and pointed off into the darkness.

"Piper, is that you?" Leo's hoarse voice came from the darkness. With her heart in her throat and one hand free to freeze any demons, Piper strode quickly in the direction of Leo's voice and gasped when his bleeding body came into view.

"Oh no! Leo, what happened?" She bent down and her long hair brushed against the top of his head. "Why didn't you orb to the manor?"

"I'm already too weak – the poison seems to be working faster this time."

Wyatt reached out a curious hand toward the arrow.

"Don't let him touch it, Piper. He must have sensed my pain because he suddenly appeared next to me a little while ago. I told him to get you but-" Leo broke off as a coughing fit raked his body and he shivered in the slight breeze.

"Take my hand, Leo, and we'll let our little man take us home."

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Piper, Leo, and Wyatt landed with a thud on her bedroom floor. Leo groaned and bit his lip in pain while Piper called for Phoebe. Her sister came skidding around the corner into the room, poised for a demonic attack and relaxed only a little as she took in the situation.

"Piper, what's happened?" Phoebe cried, as she picked up Wyatt and placed him in his playpen.

"I'm a little fuzzy on the details, but Leo was shot by a darklighter. Wyatt sensed his pain and orbed to him," Piper was struggling to help Leo make it onto her bed and Phoebe came to her aid. "Then Wyatt orbed to me at the restaurant, then back to the alley where Leo was and then back here."

"Wow, he's really got that orbing power down, huh?" Phoebe's tone was light even as she looked at Leo with a frown. "What happened, Leo? I didn't think elders were targeted by darklighters?"

Piper propped Leo up with some pillows and he leaned back against the wall. "It must have been an ambush. I was on my way back here when I heard an innocent calling. No one was answering, so I did. I never even saw who it was," Leo said weakly as he closed his eyes and tried to breathe evenly.

Piper motioned Phoebe over to the doorway and whispered, "We've got to call Paige."

Phoebe dropped her eyes to the floor and suddenly became fascinated with her slippers. "Why? We don't need the power of three for this."

"Why?" Piper repeated in disbelief. "Because she's part Whitelighter and can channel Leo's healing power. She's done it before, remember?"

Phoebe pulled Piper out into the hall and shut the door behind her. "We can't call Paige – she's not in San Francisco."

"What?" Piper shrieked. "Where is she?"

"Keep your voice down," Phoebe hissed, even as she propelled her sister down the hall. "She and Richard needed to get away, just the two of them, no magic, no distractions. I think they're back east somewhere – anyway, she told me that if we absolutely needed her for a vanquish to have Leo come get her."

"Well, that's just great, Phoebe. Leo couldn't even orb himself here to the manor. How's he supposed to go get her so that she can heal him?" Piper rubbed her forehead wearily. "Do you think that you can tap into his healing power using your empath power?"

"I don't think so. Healing isn't an emotion and the only thing I'm sensing from him right now is pain – lots of it." Phoebe paused and took a deep breath. "There is another option – we could call Chris."

"No! Absolutely not!"

"But Piper, Chris is half-whitelighter too. He can channel Leo's power and heal him just like Paige. All we have to do is call him."

"We only have his word that he's half-anything. I don't trust him, not with Wyatt and definitely not with Leo. Besides, none of us have heard from Chris in weeks. Maybe he's finally gone back to the future or wherever the hell he came from."

"Wyatt, no! Piper!" Leo's cries from the bedroom brought them running back into the room.

Phoebe threw open the door and the sisters ran into the room just in time to see the arrow disappearing from Leo's abdomen in bright lights. Wyatt was holding onto the side of his playpen with one hand and the arrow was already beginning to materialize in his other outstretched hand.

"Piper, quick!" Phoebe cried as she snatched Wyatt from the playpen and levitated into the air. Piper threw out her hands and blew the darklighter's arrow to ashen bits. Wyatt giggled and clapped his hands, as if the whole thing had been a great magic trick as Phoebe landed lightly on the floor. "No, Wyatt. That was very naughty," Phoebe chided softly, even as Wyatt orbed out of her arms and onto the bed next to his father.

Leo smiled weakly and shrugged. "Somehow he knew that he was being kept from me as long as the arrow was inside me. So he got rid of it." Wyatt snuggled up against Leo's ribs, on the side away from the open wound, and closed his eyes. "I guess he's got some of his Aunt Prue's power, too."

"Prue," Piper said softly. "That's it. Phoebe, get some sheets from the linen closet and make a tourniquet. We've got to stop that heavy bleeding. I'll be right back."

"Piper, where are you going?" Phoebe looked up from inspecting Leo's wound.

"To get the Book of Shadows. I'm going to do what I did the first time: heal Leo myself."

_**Please Review!!**_


	3. Wounds

_**Author's Note: The reviews are awesome - keep it up! cdfe88: this update is for you!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. Except for Alexander the Elder, who appears later in this chapter.**_

"Piper, are you sure about this? Remember what happened the last time? The whole 'supernatural freaky Friday thing'?" Phoebe asked in concern as she finished tying the tourniquet around Leo's chest. She went over to where Piper was sitting cross-legged on the floor, flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows.

Piper dismissed her sister's concern with a wave of her hand. "Look, Wyatt's asleep. You can put him down in his room without fear of him orbing back here at the wrong moment. There should be plenty time for me to say the spell while Leo and I are the only ones in the room, even if Wyatt wakes up and orbs back." Phoebe opened her mouth to voice another objection but Piper held up her hand. "We're running out of time. You and I both know that this is our last option."

"But maybe I should be the one to switch powers with Leo."

"What? Why?" Piper's brow creased in confusion even as her hand thumped the book in triumph. "Found it! Ok, time for you to put Wyatt to bed so that I can say the spell and heal Leo. Then maybe things can finally get back to normal around here."

"Piper, I think maybe you should listen to Phoebe," Leo said softly.

"What are you both talking about? I've done this before – successfully, I might add." Piper picked up Wyatt and gently placed him in Phoebe's arms. He didn't even stir. "See? He's out for the night." Piper smiled at her sleeping son and shooed her sister towards the door.

"I know that underneath all that confidence you're actually scared," Phoebe whispered.

For a brief moment Piper's brave face slipped. "I thought you couldn't sense my emotions anymore."

"I'm still your sister. Good luck." Phoebe moved down the hallway towards the nursery as Piper shut the door behind them.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned to meet Leo's eyes. "Don't worry, we've been here before, remember?"

"So much has happened since then, Piper. Are you sure about this?"

She crossed the room and sat down beside him, and glanced one last time at the book now propped on her table underneath the lamp. She took his hand in hers and looked into his eyes. "What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line. I offer up my gift to share, switch the powers through the air."

As before, nothing happened. No breath of wind, no dimming of lights, no feeling of electricity across the skin. Piper looked at her houseplant and threw out her hands in an attempt to blow it up. Nothing happened. Closing her eyes briefly in relief she turned back to Leo and smiled. She placed her hands over the wound in his abdomen and waited for the familiar golden light to appear – but nothing happened.

_**PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL**_

Piper paced angrily back and forth at the foot of her bed. Phoebe watched her anxiously even as she bathed Leo's face with cool water in an attempt to make him more comfortable.

"I tried to warn you, Piper," Leo whispered. "I had a feeling that this wouldn't work."

"Well, it has to!" Piper stopped pacing and stared at Leo. "What do you mean, you had a feeling? Are you telling me that the elders are keeping me from healing you? That _they_ aren't going to allow it?" Piper's voice was rising with each accusation and she could feel herself began to shake.

Phoebe jumped off the bed and grasped Piper's arms. "Piper, you've got to calm down. Listen to me: the only reason I volunteered to switch powers with Leo is because I don't have the complicated history with him that you do. You know that in order to heal him, you have to embrace his trigger, which is love. That's how it worked last time, remember?"

Piper pulled away from her sister and wrapped her arms around herself. "You know that I still care for Leo – he's Wyatt's father. Isn't that enough?"

Phoebe shook her head sadly. "I think if it was, Leo would be healed. You have to open yourself up, deal with the emotions that you've suppressed before you can heal him."

"No, that's not the problem – it's those damn elders."

"Phoebe's right," Leo pleaded from the bed but broke off as another coughing fit overcame him. He covered his mouth with his hand and turned his head to the side. Piper and Phoebe waited in tense silence until the coughing passed and Leo relaxed against the pillows once more. Glancing down at his hand, Leo's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, moving quickly to his side.

Leo attempted to hide his hand but Phoebe was too fast. Grabbing his hand in both of hers she turned it so that the palm was exposed to the light. Her gasp of alarm brought Piper to her side.

"What is it, Phoebe?"

"It's blood. Leo's coughing up blood."

"That's it!" Piper squared her shoulders with determination. "I'm going up there to get some answers."

"You can't do that, Piper! If they find out you've switched powers with Leo, both of you will be in serious trouble!" Phoebe tried to reason with her sister as she washed the blood from Leo's hand. "Leo, tell her that she has to stay here and-"

"It's too late Phoebe, she's already on her way," Leo said softly. "Piper, if you can still hear me, ask for Alexander."

_**PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL**_

Piper orbed into a gathering of robed figures who didn't seem terribly surprised by her appearance though most of them glanced at her briefly before returning to conversations in their nonsensical click-clack language. Placing her hands on her hips, she addressed the gathering as a whole and called out, "All right, which one of you hoods is Alexander?"

Soft laughter came from her left as one of the robed figures approached. Hands came up to push back the hood and Piper saw an attractive dark man – the only light things about him were the whites of his eyes and his teeth when he smiled.

"You must be Leo's Piper. It is a great honor to finally meet a Charmed One. I am Alexander."

"I don't have time for pleasantries. Leo is in great danger – he's dying."

"We know," Alexander stated gravely, as his hands swept outward to include the gathering of elders.

"Of course you do," Piper said snorted, "You've probably been eavesdropping – don't you have anything better to do than spy on us?"

"Piper, I think we had better go someplace more private. Before you say something that might permanently affect your destiny?" Alexander raised an eyebrow and held out his hand. With a grimace Piper took it and then gasped in surprise when they materialized on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. "Do you have a fear of heights?" Alexander asked in concern.

"No, I'm fine. It's just – uh – an interesting choice."

"Leo brought me here once. He comes here often – calls it his sanctuary. He can hear your calls from here. He feels close to his son, and close to you." Alexander paused to look out over the city. When he glanced back at Piper, he chuckled. "Leo is a terrible elder. He is preoccupied, barely makes the minimum requirement of meetings, and his focus is – well, he has no focus. Between you and me, I feel that his investigation of Chris is just an excuse for him to stay on earth, which is where his heart truly lies."

Piper's head was reeling, both from the altitude and Alexander's words. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Isn't this why you orbed up here? To get answers? To discover why switching powers with Leo wasn't allowing you to heal him?"

"I know why it isn't working! It's because you're blocking me! You've all decided-"

"You give us too much credit, Piper. We don't have that kind of power or control over Leo's destiny."

Piper shook her head in disbelief and began to plead her case. "Wyatt can't lose his father!"

"What about you?"

"I lost Leo the day he became an elder."

"Did you?"

Alexander's words hung in the air between them. It wasn't the first time Piper wondered if things could have been different. But she angrily pushed those thoughts aside. "Why did Leo send me to you?"

Alexander's smile widened and he nodded encouragingly. "I've been one of Leo's mentors as well as his friend for several years now. I have also been a huge supporter of your relationship from the very beginning." Alexander chuckled again when he saw Piper's shocked reaction. "That surprises you."

"Frankly, yes. I don't understand why you would support the union of a Charmed One and a Whitelighter. I mean, Elders don't live on earth – they don't have families." Piper had an odd feeling of déjà vu as she repeated the very words she had said to Leo before he left her nearly a year before.

"Piper, all Elders lived on earth at one point and most of us even had families of our own." Alexander reached for Piper's hand, but she moved out of his reach. Sighing, he continued. "Please hear my words: I have always believed in true love, in soul mates. This is what I believe in my heart that you and Leo are. The two of you need to fight now more than ever to be together."

Piper shook her head miserably. "Leo said that his becoming an elder was the one thing we couldn't fight. He abandoned me to raise our young son alone. When he finally did return to us, I told him I needed time and space to build a normal life for myself and Wyatt without him. You all forced me to give up on my family – and now you tell me that I need to fight to be together with him?" Piper felt the tears gathering in her eyes and she paused to steady her nerves. "I came up here to get answers and you are creating more questions! Leo and I have _no relationship! _Elders don't have families!" Piper's last words were eclipsed by a sob she could no longer keep in.

"Only Leo can provide the answers to your questions about your relationship, Piper. But there is more that I can tell you, more that you need to hear. I know that you still blame us for the loss of your mother and sister."

Piper felt herself stagger slightly from the emotional wound Alexander's words were opening. The tears that had been forming behind her eyes ever since she had found Leo bleeding in the alley began to spill down her cheeks.

Alexander looked at her with compassion but continued softly, "I say again – we don't have the kind of power or control to interfere with someone's destiny. Sam would have saved your mother if he could. But just like Leo, he couldn't raise the dead. Deep down you know Leo saved you because you were still breathing – Prue, on the other hand, had no pulse."

Piper raised her tear-stained face to look Alexander in the eye. "I'm so tired of all this pain and anger," she exhaled wearily.

"It's time to start letting it go, Piper. You need to admit to yourself that you are still in love with your husband. Let that love fill you so that you can save Leo." Alexander's hand glowed briefly as a handkerchief appeared in it. Reaching out to Piper, he gently wiped her tears with all the tenderness of a father. "You know, Leo told me something once. He said, 'Being with Piper breaks the rules, but being without her breaks my heart.' Knowing how much you despise our rules, it should give you great comfort to know that he told me that only a few days ago. I hope you find the normalcy you are looking for, Piper."

And with those words, Alexander orbed out and left Piper standing alone on top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

_**Please review - what did you all think of Alexander??**_


	4. Linger

_**A/N: Here's another chapter - just one more to go after this! If Piper/Leo seem a little OOC this chapter, that's because this is my version of their reunion in S6 - sadly, it didn't happen this way! That being said, enjoy the chapter and please review!**_

Phoebe leaned her forehead wearily against the window and whispered Piper's name. In her right hand she held the baby monitor – all was quiet on _that_ end; Wyatt had stayed down for the night. It would be getting light soon though, and she knew her nephew would be up with the sun. Crossing the room, she took Leo's hand in hers, flinching at how cold it was.

"Leo, can you hear me? If you can, please squeeze my hand."

Seconds ticked by but no response came from the still form on the bed and no sound in the room except for Leo's shallow, rapid breathing. Phoebe bit back a cry and looked at the clock on Piper's nightstand. Piper had orbed up there hours ago and Leo had lapsed into his coma shortly thereafter. _Where is she? What could be taking so long? _Phoebe wondered for the millionth time. Hearing the sound of orbs behind her Phoebe turned and threw herself into her big sister's arms.

"Piper! You were gone for so long, I was really starting to get worried!" Phoebe pulled back and looked into her big sister's tear-streaked face. "What did the elders say?"

"Nothing that you and Leo hadn't already tried to tell me," Piper moved around her sister and sat down beside Leo. "How is he?"

"I haven't been able to wake him since you left, but he seems to be resting comfortably."

Piper smiled sadly at her baby sister's endless optimism. "Actually, he's slipping away. Can you believe it, Phoebe? We've been through so much since the first time I switched powers with Leo. Now here we are again. We've come full circle, back to where our relationship started."

Phoebe laid a hand on her sister's shoulder in concern. "Piper, are you all right?"

Piper gave a decisive nod and hastily wiped her fresh batch of tears away. "Everything's going to be fine. Please go check on Wyatt – he'll be waking up soon. This won't take long."

Phoebe nodded and gave her sister a peck on the cheek. She went out, closing the door behind her, only to tiptoe back and crack it open. _I love you both SO much – please Piper, I know you can do this_. _I know your love can heal him. _Phoebe silently pleaded.

Inside her room, Piper was weeping softly. Ever since the elder, Alexander, had opened the old wounds the tears just didn't seem to stop. There was still so much that needed to be said – so much left undone between her and Leo. But if she didn't act fast, he would be gone forever and all those words would remain unsaid leaving her with more regrets, more wounds. Reaching down, Piper took both of Leo's hands in hers and tried not to gasp at how cold they were.

"Leo, I know you can hear me. Even when you're orbing out, you linger so you can hear what I'm saying to you. What I'm about to say doesn't change the fact that I'm still plenty angry and hurt over what's happened, and we'll have a lot to talk about when you wake up. But I'm done hiding my feelings – it's time to start letting go of past pain and embrace our love." Piper released Leo's hands and moved hers until they were directly over his wound. Keeping her eyes locked on his closed ones Piper continued shakily, "Leo, I was born to love you and I still do. Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

Golden light flowed from her hands and Piper sighed in relief even as she continued to let their love fill her. When the healing light faded and Leo's wound was closed, she shook his shoulder lightly. "Leo, can you hear me?"

Leo moaned and opened his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and smiled. "Cutting it a little close, weren't you?"

Piper leaned down and touched her forehead to his. "Better late than never."

Outside in the hall, Phoebe was shedding her own tears of happiness and relief. Suddenly the baby monitor in her hand sprung to life as Wyatt's cries filled the air. She ran towards his room before she got caught spying on her sister or her nephew could interrupt his parents.

_**PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL**_

"Piper, I can't eat another bite. Will you please stop shoving food down my throat?" Leo gently pushed the spoonful of tantalizing stew away and leaned back.

"Give the man a break, Piper!" Phoebe laughed. "You haven't stopped feeding him since he woke up. That's his third bowl!"

Piper shrugged her shoulders at Phoebe and turned back to Leo. "Are you sure? I mean, you lost a lot of blood and when's the last time you ate, anyway?"

Leo frowned in concentration and then laughed. "I can't remember. And yes, I'm sure. I love your cooking but I'm really stuffed – for now."

"Okay." Piper gave in and set the bowl on her nightstand. "Would you like to lie down and get some more sleep?"

"What I'd really like is for us to talk."

"I think that's our cue, Wyatt. Let's give mom and dad some time alone." Wyatt looked up from his place at dad's side and frowned at Aunt Phoebe.

"No, Dada," he pouted, pointing at Leo.

"It's ok, buddy. I'm not going anywhere," Leo glanced at Piper but she refused to meet his gaze, "for awhile. Dad feels all better and I'll play with you later, ok?" Leo pulled Wyatt into his arms and gave him a hug.

Phoebe smiled at the father and son embrace. "Don't scare me like that again, Leo." She plucked her nephew from his arms and left, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Leo cleared his throat nervously and turned to Piper, who had once again perched beside him on the bed. "I think it's past time for us to talk, don't you?"

Piper nodded in agreement before surprising Leo by throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm just glad we have the time to talk," she sniffed.

Being in such close proximity to his soul mate after so much time apart was making Leo's head spin. Gently he nudged Piper's head over until it was resting more comfortably on his shoulder. He sighed with contentment but Piper misunderstood the sound and sat up suddenly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Come back here."

Piper allowed him to guide her head back to his shoulder as she curled up next to him on the bed. They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying being in each other's arms, for several minutes before Leo broke the silence. "I heard what you said before."

Piper giggled. "I know. You linger even when you're unconscious." Her smile faded and Leo felt her body stiffen beside him. "Leo, Alexander told me something when I orbed up there. He said you told him that being with me breaks the rules but being without me breaks your heart. Did you really say that? Is that true?"

Now it was Leo's turn to pull away and force Piper to sit up so he could look into her eyes. "Of course it's true."

Piper felt tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you say your becoming an elder was the one thing we couldn't fight?"

"Piper, I didn't know what was going to happen when I became an elder. I never wanted to be one in the first place and I also know you have serious issues where 'they' are concerned. Then I was banished to Valhalla and I had lots of time to think. Every day I was there just made me more determined than ever to fight for our life together, no matter what they said or did. Elders _make_ the rules – well, I was an elder now so maybe I could make some new rules. I'll admit, there was a part of me that was afraid you might not want to be married to me because I was an elder--"

"Oh Leo-" Piper was openly sobbing now and Leo drew her into his embrace. He rocked her back and forth, whispered soothing words in her ear, pressed kisses against her silky hair until her sobs were reduced to sniffles. When she pulled away to rest her head on his shoulder once again, he continued.

"Deep down, I hoped that you still loved me, no matter what I had become. But when I returned from Valhalla and saw how much pain my absence and elder status had caused you, I thought I should just give you the time and space you asked me for. I never stopped loving you – but when you told me that you needed to learn to live without me; I knew I had to let you go. You deserve to be happy and have that normal life you have always wanted. You deserve someone--"

"Leo." Piper interrupted him by placing a finger gently over his lips. Her dark eyes were warm and soft with love as she whispered, "I never asked you this and I'm sorry. But I'm going to ask you now. What is it that you want?"

Leo cupped Piper's face in his hands and her eyes fluttered shut. He leaned forward slowly and she knew without a doubt that he would kiss her now. Leo gently kissed Piper's forehead, each of her closed eyes, her nose, and last of all, her lips. "What I want hasn't changed with my becoming an elder. I want to be Wyatt's father and your husband."

Piper touched her lips to his again, softly at first but then with an increasing passion that soon left them both breathless. Leo broke away briefly to look into his love's eyes, "Are you sure this is what _you_ want? What about your normal life?"

Piper giggled. "Leo, I'm a witch, one-third of the Charmed Ones, madly in love with an elder, and the mother of a very powerful toddler. This is as _normal_ as my life is going to get."

Leo's responding laugh was cut short as Piper's lips covered his and he lowered her gently to the mattress.

_**Please review!**_


	5. Normal

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews - you guys have been so great for my first time into fan fiction! Maybe I'll write another one someday, you'll have to wait and see! We've come to the end of this story -- this is what's known as the TAG in an episode. Please read and review this final chapter on our lovebirds!**_

Piper's eyelids fluttered open to see late afternoon sunlight streaking across her bed. _I must have fallen asleep after putting Wyatt down for his nap _– Piper mused. Then the events of the past twenty-four hours flew through her brain even as she slowly became aware of the fact that she was lying on warm, soft skin instead of a pillow. Piper sighed in contentment and turned her head slightly to see if Leo was awake only to have him pull her closer and press a kiss against her hair.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"I think it's more like, 'Good afternoon' Angel boy," Piper giggled, then sobered as she began to run her fingers lightly across Leo's chest. "So, where do we go from here?"

"How about the kitchen? I don't know about you, but I've definitely worked up an appetite again."

Piper swatted his arm lightly. "That's not what I meant. I mean, where do _**we**_go from here?"

Leo was quiet for a few moments and Piper listened to his steady heartbeat and deep, even breathing. "I have to know one thing first, Piper. Are we back together?"

Piper disengaged herself from Leo's arms and rolled over so that she could look into his eyes. "How can you ask me that after all that's happened the past twenty-four hours? After we've made love, after --?"

Leo placed a finger over her lips. "Shh. It was a simple question – and I think you've answered it," he chuckled, as he pulled her into him. Piper rested her chin on his chest and looked into his eyes, waiting for him to continue. "Now, I have something very important to ask you. Piper Halliwell, will you marry me, again?"

Piper's eyes widened. "But - what about the elders? Alexander told me you're a terrible elder but even so I don't think they're going to let you go, just like that."

"Actually - they already have."

"What? When? How?" Piper asked as her mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"While you were sleeping, I got a call from Alexander so I met him at the bridge--"

"What? You left me?! We'd only been back in each other's arms for an hour and you –humph" The rest of Piper's tirade was swallowed as Leo's mouth covered hers. The warmth started at her toes and spread throughout her entire body. When Leo finally pulled away to look at her, Piper was speechless.

Leo grinned at the slightly dazed look on her face and continued. "Alexander told me that the elders had met and the majority had decided to let me go back to being your Whitelighter. Piper, I'm not an elder anymore."

Piper began to cry again, quietly, softly. Leo leaned forward and kissed each of the salt drops away. "So I'll ask you one more time: Piper, will you marry me, again?"

Piper threw her arms around Leo's neck and drew his face to hers until his lips were mere inches from hers. "Yes, Leo. I'll marry you, again." She pressed her mouth to his and the lovers completely lost themselves in the kiss.

"Oh my gosh, Piper, I'm sorry!" Paige exclaimed as she materialized in the room. Piper and Leo jumped apart and both dove to pull up the covers.

"Paige! Have you ever heard of knocking first?" Piper exclaimed and silently wished that she was capable of blowing up her sister.

"I'm SO sorry," Paige repeated even as the door burst open and Phoebe flew into the room.

"Paige, don't go in there, Piper's – oh my! Never mind, I can see I'm too late. Hi Leo, nice to see you're fully recovered," Phoebe babbled.

Piper shot Phoebe a black look as she yanked the covers higher up over Leo's muscular abdomen. "Put your eyes back in your head, missy. Now would everyone please get OUT of my room?!"

"But Piper, I need help – Charmed Ones help." Paige pleaded. "I left Richard to look after the innocent for just a few minutes. I came back to check the Book of Shadows and get you and Phoebe, and Leo, since he's here. It's really important – although maybe not so much as this. In fact, I seemed to have missed a few things. Anyone care to fill me in?" Paige looked expectantly from Phoebe to Piper to Leo.

"OUT!" Piper thundered as Leo laughed and placed an arm around her.

"Paige and I will go check the book and you two can join us in the attic shortly, ok?" Phoebe said cheerily as she dragged a protesting Paige out the door. "Oh, and Leo? Welcome home."

Leo chuckled as Piper blushed to the roots of her hair and buried her face in her hands. He pulled her into his arms. "Hey, it's ok. They didn't see anything." Piper began to shake and Leo tightened his hold. "Please don't cry anymore, Piper."

She pushed him away and doubled over on the bed, which only heightened his concern. "Piper, honey? Are you ok?" Strange noises were coming from her throat but they didn't exactly sound like – "Are you laughing?" he asked incredulously.

Piper lifted her red face and looked into Leo's amazed one. She threw back her head and laughed long and loud. "Don't you see, Leo, _this is normal_ for us! We are _always_ getting interrupted by my sisters or Wyatt or 'them' or an innocent," she threw her arms around Leo's neck and kissed him passionately. "I love you, Leo. Welcome home."

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
